1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is useful in time-of-flight mass spectrometry (TOFMS), a method for qualitative and quantitative chemical analysis. Many TOFMS work with counting techniques, in which case the dynamic range of the analysis is strongly limited by the measuring time and the cycle repetition rate. This invention describes a detection method to increase the dynamic range of elemental-, isotopic-, or molecular analysis with counting techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art